Dantes Inferno
by SotF
Summary: Part three of The Adventures of Dante, the hybrid faces off against the Judge and loses control of his dark side.


**AN**: Here goes the next adventure of Dante, and as I said before, the Tank idea is something that he would do, but I doubt that he could pull it off.

**xXx**

The Judge was a challenge that he didn't have a real idea as to how he could bring it down.

He groaned as he heard some of his friends suggestions and started wondering if he had enough pistol ammunition to take them all down in the hopes of a few moments peace. Another part of his mind was producing plans slowly as he walked out, his friends not even noticing as he did so.

Xander grabbed the motorcycle he'd "acquired" off of a vamp a few weeks earlier and adjusted his sunglasses.

Ever since Halloween, he'd watched his friends distance themselves from him, and he didn't feel the need to work as hard to keep them. Most people in the school saw him rise in the social circles, but not really attach to any group.

He needed far less sleep than he had, and felt more at home in the dark than the light, what happened on Halloween had deeper consequences than anyone but him knew. His blood had changed, his entire body did, he had become a monster that scared the monsters.

Dante pulled up infront of the mall, doublechecking his equipment as he kicked in the doors and drew his twin pistols.

"Time to end this shit," he hissed.

**xXx**

Angelus heard a scream as one of his minions went flying down the hallway to smash through the consession stand for the malls theater.

A familiar, black clad, form seemed to materialize as it walked through a trail of destruction.

"Harris," he growled as the aggravating being left his minions in tatters without even pausing his walk.

"The one who toured hell is comming for us," Drusilla whimpered, "And he comes with fire in his eyes, worse then when he killed spikey."

"What..." the irish vampire stammered as he processed what she said, "...Dante...oh hell!"

He turned to the Judge, "Kill him!"

"Gladly!" the leather cald and blue skinned demon responded.

The last of the minions bit the dust as the hunter leaped atop the wreckage of the stand in a crouch.

"This ends," he hissed, "Now!"

"Exactly," the Judge laughed as he fired off lightning that struck the hybrid dead center.

"No," Xander hissed as his glasses fell off, his mind fighting the attack.

Rage and power bubbled up within him, and he could not resist the monster within while fighting the external one.

"You bastards are gonna pay for this," he hissed as his skin darkened and hardened.

His face elongated as his clothes shredded, a row of blades rose from his head as a pair of wings errupted from his shoulders, glistening with a black carapace. Batlike and yet demonic.

The stand began to bubble as acid dripped on it, while it crushed from the growing monster atop it.

"My god," Angelus stammered.

"God has nothing to do with it," the Judge responded, "That thing should not be here, they do not belong on this planet!"

A primal scream tore through the entity that had been Xander as it rose on its haunches, face turning towards the two vampires and the demon, rage and hatred aparent.

And it pounced, razor sharp tail impaling Drusilla, slicing her from shoulder to thigh, parts seperating before she dusted.

Angelus ran as the monstrocity tore at the Judge, pieces flying in all directions as acid melted the demon. And the vampire learned something very important, even demons have nightmares, and this was one of them.

Then he hit the ground as it struck him from behind, spinning him around to face it as it sat on his chest. Houth opening wide, acid melting through his clothes. Then a burst of movement from the internal jaw before the blackness took him.

**xXx**

As the Alien stopped the Judge, Xander fought for control, slowly regaining ground as Angelus met his grusome end by the presence in his head he had referred to as Sister in his life as Dante.

When he was knocked back into the depths of his mind, another familiar presence touched him and mixed with him, fusing enough that he now understood the monster, and now he was changing again, becomming at least the same semblance of human he had before.

Then he grabbed the presence of Sister and dragged it deep within his consciousness, fusing it into himself as well, the monster was far to devious and dangerous to allow to remain unique. To allow it time to attempt escape after it had tasted freedom.

And he collapsed, letting his tired body rest as it became his own form once more.

And then his friends arrived at the scene of devistation.

**xXx**

**AN**: As for the Alien form, look for the Flying Alien Queen figure if you want to see what his other half looks like.


End file.
